I'm Back
by mrs.madelaine belikov
Summary: She left 3 years ago pregnant to start over, and she became a famous model. Now she's back to the wedding of an old friend and has to face all of her old friends and Dimitri. But he's not alone, he has a kid and a Moroi by his side. Oh uh, what happened?
1. I'm Back

**This is my second story! =D anyways I dont own VA which causes me to cry... anyways read and review plz! **

"Mommy! We're here! Wake up!" a little voice says. I open my eyes to stare at those brown soft eyes I love so much. Zoe, my baby girl, who is 3 years old is my and Dimitri's Belikov daughter. She has my hair but his eyes. She has my personality, but has more self-control, like he did. I named her Zoe because it means "Life" in French, and she was born in France. She was the only thing holding me up; she gave life, a reason to live. The only reason I could find as to why me, a dhampir and another dhampir could have kids was because, I was shadow-kissed. "Mommy, are you ready?" she asks me. I nod my head, but I'm not ready. Not by a long shot.

It's been 3 years since I was here at Court. Thankfully I won't be here for long. I'm only here for a week, for the wedding of an old friend, Eddie Castile, a dhampir like me, and Jill Dragomir, a royal moroi and a princess. Thankfully, I didn't come alone. I came with a moroi, Jake Badica. He's my best friend and often passes as Zoe's dad. I'm also his guardian since he's a royal.

He's blonde, muscled build, with hazel eyes that often seem green. And he's my modeling agent. After I left Court, I found him and he introduced me to a modeling career. I'm actually famous. I've dated Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson, and a few other famous guys. Modeling is a really good paying job; I have a house in Russia, Italy, Spain, France, L.A, Miami, New York, and Turkey. In Turkey because of my dad, he's the only I kept in touch with. I left 3 years when Dimitri told me he didn't love me, right after having sex. Lissa totally ignored me; she was too busy with being queen and Christian. When I told her about Dimitri all she said was, "I told you to give him space, Rose! Poor him!" that pissed me off, to top that; Eddie wouldn't talk to me because I'd gotten him in too much trouble, and Adrian hated me.

So why am I here? Good question, my dad told me I should be here. "Rose? You ok there?" Jake asks. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking," I answer him and he just nods. He knows about everything and how hard it is for me to be here. We get off the plane and I put on my Dior glasses, and so did Jake. We get on a Mercedes with a guardian inside and drive off to Court.

We head to my dad's house and I don't even bother knocking on the door since, well his house is my house too. I go into the living and freeze. "Grandpa!" Zoe yells as she runs over to him, and he picks her up. Abe is not alone; in the living room there's my mom, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Adrian, Dimitri, and a moroi holding his hand, with a boy in their lap. He's about two years old, light brown hair and brown eyes, Dimitri's eyes, I realize. There's also a girl around 3 with blonde hair, and the Ozera eyes; Christian's and Lissa's daughter.

"Hey Rose, Jake," mom and dad say together. I take off my sunglasses. "Mom, Old Man."

"You guys are here early," Abe says. I nod, "Zoe wanted to get here early, you know here. Jake couldn't resist," and I smile because, no one can resist her and her puppy dog eyes. "How have you been Rose?" Lissa asks me, I turn around to face her, "Great, actually." I tell her and she nods. "Where's your new boyfriend Rose?" my dad asks. Jake scoffs, while Zoe starts giggling. I elbow Jake in the stomach. "Umm, good question dad. Uh, you know," I can't say anything. "Nice one grandpa. She broke up with him," Zoe tells him.

"Yeah Abe, she told him something along the lines of, 'Nice meeting you, but I can't be wasting my time on a guy, when I can be modeling', they lasted 2 months, which is saying a lot." "Yep, because they normally only last a month," Zoe says. I stare at them in disbelief, while Abe is amused. "What?" they both say together. "You guys are unbelievable! I broke up with him because I didn't like him."

"Right," Zoe says and starts giggling. "I wanted to meet him," Abe tells me. "I'll bring you one next time, or here's Jake," I say sarcastically. "I want to meet your boyfriend, not ex- boyfriend Rose," Abe says. He sounds so… frustrated? Ha! "Whatever, same thing," Jake starts laughing and Zoe is giggling. I shake my head at them. My mom is giving me a disapproving look, but really, who cares? Sonya comes into the room and screams,"Omg! Rose, I've missed you!" wow. ""You just saw me a month ago… wow you're huge! No offence or anything," and she is. She looks like an elephant, but I'm not telling her. She'll probably use spirit on me, or worse, cry. Hormones.

She glares at me which I ignore because I'm suddenly being lifted in the air. Wtf? "Rose! Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much!" Ambrose? He sets me down and grins. I start laughing, "Hey Brosie! It's been 3 years!" he smiles, "Yeah. I um have your Victoria Secret calendar," and he blushes, which makes me giggle. Oh my, giggling?

"Ah, I see. You're here for my autograph then?" he blushes more and Mikhail is smirking, "I don't think he just wants an autograph," and winks. I shake my head again. I see everyone in the room is laughing except for my mom, Adrian, Abe, and Dimitri. Huh. What's with them? Jake then goes over and puts his arm around my waist. Oh uh, he kisses me. Uh, how am I going to explain this? We're not exactly dating, but not exactly not dating either. "Sorry, she's taken," he tells Ambrose and winks at me. I roll my eyes, "What? Am I your property now Jake?" he smirks. "Ugh! Finally! About time you 2 got together! All that flirting and making out, and always saying 'No, we're not together, he's just my agent," Zoe says exasperated. Jake and I turn around to look at her.

"Don't get me wrong mom. I've liked your boyfriends, so far, especially Taylor, but Jakes way better! And well since you're not with dad…" and she trails off until she realizes I'm staring at her. "What? I'm just saying it how it is," I cannot believe her! It goes quiet for a while. It's kind of an awkward silence. Jake clears his throat, "Um, I'm going to go make a call. You, um, have a photo shoot in a week. I'm going to, um, go make sure everything is ok." No he can't leave me alone with the wolves! "Uh, no you're not. You are not leaving me here, alone," I glare at him.

"Scared?" and he smirks. The nerves of this man. "No, I have to make a call too." No I don't. "To who?" and he raises his eyebrow. I smirk and say, "None of your business," he glares at me and walks out of the house. "Oh uh, looks like I pissed him off Zoe," I tell her and she starts giggling. "Oh well, see you guys later!" I tell everyone who are very amused. We walk out of the house, but not before hearing Dimitri say, "Roza?" I'm surprised he's even talking to me. Only Lissa tried to talk to me, no one else even tried, which hurts.

I turn around, "Yes?" God, I'd forgotten how amazing he looks. "Can we talk?" he asks me. "No, I'm kind of busy, maybe some other time?" He nods and walks away. It reminds me so much of when I let him walk out of my life, I feel a pang in my heart. "Come on, mom. You can talk to dad later," Yeah, Zoe knows he's her dad. Now I only need to tell him. But how do I tell him when he has a kid of his own? Will he even believe me?


	2. What Kind Of A Person Am I?

**Don't own VA! READ AND REVIEW please? **

Dimitri wants to talk to me, about what? My mind is reeling by the time we get to our room. Inside is a very upset and angry Jake. Shit. What'd i now? "Zoe, sweetie, go to your room ok?" Zoe nods and walks away. I walk up to Jake who's in the couch with his hands on his face. "Jake?" I'm almost afraid to ask. "What's wrong?" he looks at me and I can see the anger and hurt in them. "What's wrong? That's the best you can do Rose?" "What did I do?" he stands up and faces me.

"I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I was with you through everything, labor, the tears, the nightmares. Everything. And every time you would tell me, you weren't ready so I gave you time. You dated other men and all we ever did was kiss. And I was ok with it Rose, but now. I don't know anymore. I know you. I also know you will probably take him back if he asked you. And where do I fit in there? And don't say it's not true, I saw the way you were looking at him. It hurts Rose cause I know all I'll ever be is your modeling agent." And I can't say anything because I know he's right.

"Jake, I-I don't know what to say. And you're right. But you're wrong too. I love you Jake, you don't how much, but," he cuts me off. "But, there's always a 'but' with you Rose, always. I'll always be here for you, _but_ there's only so much a man can take for love," and with that he walks out the doorway. I stand there not really able to move or say anything. He walked out, and I let him. He's right, and it's not the first time I do this to a man, and all for what? And for _who?_ Dimitri Belikov. I did it to Mason, Adrian, all of my other boyfriends, and now Jake. What kind of a person am I?

**i know its short, but i felt like i needed to put this up**


	3. The Truth

**Ahhhhh! =) your reviews make me soooooooo happy! =D thanks sooo much! Love you guys! **

What have I done? Jake's pissed at me. Seriously is that the only thing I know how to do? A knock stops my thoughts, "Who is it?" more knocks, dammit! I go over to see who's at the freaking door. I open it and I'm surprised to see Lissa there. "Come in," I guess, I add in my thoughts. She comes in and sits on the couch. What does she want now?

"What do you want?" she looks at me deciding whether she should tell me or not. "I want to apologize," oh really? Huh. "About what exactly?" "The way I treated you, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Rose. You have no idea how much I regret it," no I don't. I sigh, what do I do now? "I don't know Lissa, you hurt me. I need time ok?" what she says next surprises me. "He still loves you, and we all miss you. Even Christian and Adrian blames himself. We all do." She gets up and leaves. What's that supposed to mean? He still loves me? "Are you going to tell my dad about me?" I look at Zoe who's standing at the doorway with a weird look on her face.

"I don't know. Do you want me to?" she walks up to me and sits down. "I-yes- I don't know mom," she thinks for a moment, "Yes, I want you to tell him." Ok I can do that right? Wrong. Jake comes in with Chinese food, but doesn't even throw me a second glance. Ouch. Instead he asks Zoe if he wants to eat. And well she's my daughter, so you figure out the rest. She asks me if I want to eat, but really. I feel like shit and I'm not hungry. I tell her no and walk to my room. It's then that I notice we'll be sharing a room.

Zoe comes to say goodnight and I stay in bed waiting for Jake to come in the room, but he never does. I go into the living room and I see him in the couch. He looks so peaceful and, well beautiful. God how is it that I ruin everything? I go to my room and for the first time in years sleep alone. I cry myself to sleep and I have a bad dream, and I remember Jake's not here to comfort me.

Next morning I wake up early take a shower and go to the nearest cafeteria with Zoe. I leave Jake a note telling where we'll be. When we arrive Adrian and Mia are there laughing. The laughter stops when they see me. Jill, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and his family join them soon. Should I go over there? No. I sit at a table nearby; once again I'm not hungry so I let Zoe eat my food. All Lissa said to me last night replayed on my head, I didn't even notice Zoe was asking me something until she yelled really loud, "HEY MOM! I'm TALKING TO YOU!" "Huh?" is my brilliant response. "Is Jake mad at you?" I don't even feel like speaking so I just nod.

And that's when he walks in and my heart starts beating really fast. He walks over says good morning and kisses Zoe, but that's it. Doesn't look at me, nothing, and from the corner of my eye I see Dimitri kissing the moroi. And its like a knife went through my heart. "Excuse me, I have to get some air, stay with her," I tell him and he just nods. I get up and run out of there. It's too much; I don't think I can ever fix what I did or my heart, for that matter. I keep running and running. Why does this happen to me?

"Roza, I think we need to talk," shit not him. Not right now, I'm not ready. I slowly turn around to face the man that broke me and left me like a rag doll. The man that I'm still desperately in love with.

**what do u think? =D **


	4. It's Ok

**Read and Review plz! **

**THXZ 4 ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR! **

**And once again I don't own VA!**

He's standing in front of me with all of his glory. Those beautiful brown eyes roaming my body and searching for my eyes. "What do you want Guardian Belikov?" I had the satisfaction of seeing him flinch at his formal name. Good, I want him to suffer the way I did. I want him to know how much he caused me. "I would like to talk to you," he says with his guardian mask. Damn him and his guardian mask! I really don't want to deal with him right now, but better now then never. Right.

"About?"

"Whose Zoe's father?" out of all things he could have said to me, he asks _this?_ Wow. Just freaking wow.

So me being Rose Hathaway said, "Excuse me, but who are you to be asking this? You're not my mentor, friend, boyfriend, nothing. So it's none of you're business," I'm trying to be calmed but my emotions are all over the place. Jesus.

"I just want to know, but you're right."

"That's not why you wanted to talk to me though," it's true. He didn't just come here to ask who Zoe's father is. How stupid does he really think I am?

"You're right. I came here to apologize." Ha ha ha! So typical of men to break a woman's heart and apologize afterwards. But then again I've been breaking hearts since I remember.

"That's a funny joke right there Dimitri, didn't know you had a sense of humor," note the sarcasm please and thank you. I turn around to walk away but his next words stop me.

"He's not my kid Rose," I know who he means, but I want to make sure.

"Who?" he sighs exasperated. Funny I can still do that to him. Well I can do that anybody. He gives me a look that says, 'Really Rose?' Ah, it's so funny. But if he's not his kid, that has to mean something. Maybe she isn't his girlfriend…

"The kid that's with us all the time. He's Vikktoria's kid, but she's a guardian and asked us if we could watch him for as long as she's gone. And he completely adores Anne; she's my girlfriend," nice going Rose. I can't believe I actually had hope. I can't believed Lissa, maybe he does love but as a friend. Maybe I really am stupid.

"I don't need an explanation, didn't ask for one either," my voice free of emotion.

"Thought you needed one more like you deserved one," I nod my head and watch him walk away.

It hurts to watch him walk away from me again, but suddenly I know its ok. I have Jake with me.

**xxx yeah yeah! i know it's short and you guys expected some punches and screaming, its coming. patience =D anyways i just thought you guys would want some explanations and something to lead you on...JAKE OR DIMITRI its up to you!**


	5. Running Away Again

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love you guys! =D hehehe here's a chapter **

**Enjoy! **

I go back home because I just realized something. I love Jake; not just love him as a friend, but really love him. My daughter loves him, I love him, and what else do I want? I go back to the room in a daze. I go in and what I see breaks my heart. In the couch is Jake with another Moroi making out so close to having sex. I clear my throat and they both look up.

"Where's Zoe?" I feel the tears coming in to my eyes as my voice cracks.

"She's with your father,-"I cut him off from whatever else he was going to say. This is the way he shows mw he loves me? Men. I nod my head turn around and walk away. I run and run till I get to my dad's house. I don't bother knocking and just walk in; I see Eddie, Jill, Adrian, Mia, Lissa, Christian, the moroi, the kid, Dimitri and my mom talking together. Abe is playing with Zoe. When she sees me, she runs up to me. "Mommy!" I hug her really tight I can feel the tears threating to spill. Everyone goes quiet as I hug her and a few tears come out.

"Rose-"I snap my head towards the door way where Jake is standing.

"Don't bother Lord Badica," I put my guardian mask up and wipe away the tears. I see him grimace as I use his tittle. I will not let him see how much he hurt me. "Dad can you get the airplane ready? I have to be in New York earlier, they moved up the photo shoot for tomorrow, "I see him nod and walk away.

I face Jake, "You don't need to come. I can deal on my own; I don't think I'll need my modeling agent. You should go back with your girlfriend; I'm giving you a whole month off," I turn to face Eddie.

"I came here to your wedding but its apparent you all still hate me, so I won't come," that's what they want that's what I'll give them. Before he can answer I turn to face Dimitri. "When you left, you didn't just leave me. You left Zoe too. She's your daughter, I wasn't going to tell you, but she wanted you to know," I tell him slowly as if he were a retard. Which to me he is. He looks at me like an alien. "I know you probably don't believe me, but look into her eyes and tell me she isn't yours.

"Why did you keep her from me?" is he kidding me?

"Are you kidding me? You said you didn't love me right after we had sex! I didn't want my daughter to have a dad that could leave at any time. How did I know you weren't going to leave her or tell her you didn't love her, like you did with me!" by now I'm screaming and all my emotions that I've kept hidden hare coming up to the surface.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Rose! I swear!" I laugh, so typical. I was expecting this actually. I go over to him and slap him as hard as I can with Zoe in my arms. "Of course you didn't. The thing is you were forgiven the day she was born because I still love you Dimitri, well a part of me always will, but I've moved on," I whisper the last part with tears in my eyes and walk away from them.

I board the plane with Zoe who fell asleep. I look out the window and I can't help but think that I'm running away again because of a man, but not Dimitri Belikov. Not anymore. This time it's because of Jake Badica.

**What did you think? Tell me please! I myself didn't really like it much. But oh well. =)**


	6. Here I Am Again

**Read and Review.**

**And the usual, *sigh* I don't own VA**

This past week has been hell. The photo shoot went great, when we arrived I expected Jake to call me, or at least call Zoe but I got zilch. Poor Zoe is so sad it breaks my heart. Dimitri has in fact call; he calls every day in the morning and at night. He wants me to take Zoe back to Court to visit him I told him to give me a week. I need to collect my thoughts and feelings. Ugh, why me? Out of all people lives could go wrong all the time it had to be mine. Lissa and I have tried to rebuild our friendship, and its working so far. Mia and Jill call too, Adrian dream walks me, and Eddie called to apologize after his wedding.

In a week I leave to Adrian's engagement party and take Zoe to see her father. Meanwhile we're here in France trying to get Jake off my mind.

(1 week later.)

Once more I'm here at Court with my daughter. Dimitri came to pick us up. "Want me to help you with your bags?" he asks, I shake my head. We get in a Honda and I start laughing. "What is it?"

"A Honda. That was the first car we were in together by ourselves and the car we drove when you guys broke me out." He starts laughing and it's nice. I love him, but not the way I used to. We both agreed it was best to stay friends. I call him sometimes at night when I feel like shit and he gladly answers and sooths me. It's nice to still be in his life. If only as a friend.

We arrive at my parents' house and walk in. in the living room is Jake with the moroi chick. Zoe runs up to him, "Zoe!"She stops in her tracks and runs back to me, I guess realizing he has not once called. "I'm sorry Lord Badica." He looks pained as he sees Zoe cry. She never cries. I sooth her; she once asked me if Jake loved her, and I didn't know how to answer.

"Nice seeing you again Rose," Lissa squeals. She actually squealed. I shake my head at her but hug her regardless. "Hey," I say to everyone. Anne looks uncomfortable and I laugh at her. "Chillax Anne, he's yours. We're just friends. I won't take him away from you, I promise. Unless I need him," I wink at her causing everyone to laugh.

"Sorry, it's just well, you were the first woman he ever loved and he thinks of you as a goddess," I turn around to look at Dimitri who's blushing. Ha! I shake my head. "Oh, well, if it makes you feel any better he's still my Russian Jailer, and my Russian God. But seriously you have nothing to worry about. You have his heart, the other half Zoe has," she laughs and nods.

"Russian God?" it's my turn to blush. "I'll tell you about that sometime."

"Stop intimidating her Roza," Dimitri says exasperated.

"Whatever Comrade," but I grin anyways.

"Talk about awkwardness," Adrian says. Zoe giggles and I laugh.

"C'mon Ivashkov. Your heart beats because of me," he scoffs.

"Used to Little Dhampir," I frown. Everyone laughs at my face.

"Ok, ok," it's kind of weird to be with the ex- love of your life and the other two loves of my life.

"I'll always love you Little Dhampir," and winks. He's about to say something that probably involves me and sex so I cut him off, "Ivashkov, you're engaged, dear," he sighs. Mia smacks him in the arm and everyone laughs.

"Rose, could I speak with you?" Jake asks. Everyone quiets down.

"Um, sure. But now right now. I'm exhausted and jet lagged." He nods and Zoe and I walk to our room. I tuck her in bed and lay down with her.

Jake's here. I sigh. My life and men, seriously. I love him, I do, but does he still love me?

**Aww she doesn't love Dimitri anymore. Wooh! Hehe what did you think.**

**Like or not? I personally love Dimitri and I would have liked her to end with him, but I'd already brought Jake in and Anne. I couldn't leave them out! Lol **


	7. Lying To Myself

**I don't own VA! =( anyways I listened to "Pocket full of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield tons of times while writng this chapter =D hehe**

**Read and Review.**

**Enjoy!**

I decided maybe I should talk to Jake, just to see what he has to say. I'm waiting here in the cafeteria for him to come in. *sigh*. "Rose?" he asks. Another sigh, "No. Santa Clause." Last time he saw me was 2 days ago and he already forgot how I look? Nice. He sighs too. Is it sighing day or something?

"Look." I wait for him to continue which I hope is soon, I promised to go to the park with Zoe and Dimitri. Wonder how that will go. Dimitri is letting lose a lot with me lately, it's…. Amazing. He's amazing. God, I should really stop thinking like that about my ex boyfriend whose my daughters father. Wow. Uh, no comment…

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you and for what I said to you, but I was being honest. You still love him Rose. I was what you would call a distraction, a cover up for your real feelings. Just like Anne is for him. I don't know when you guys will realize that, but when you do thank me ok?" is he serious? Yeah, just look at that face. He stands up to leave, kisses my cheek and says something about seeing me later, and I just nod.

I don't know for how long I stay there staring at nothing, but thinking. Yeah the great Rosemarie Hathaway has a brain _and_ uses it too. My heart isn't breaking, it doesn't hurt, _I_ don't hurt. In fact I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Like suddenly I don't need to fake anymore. Because at least someone knows. Wait, no, no, no. I do not love Dimitri Belikov anymore. Nope, I don't, I _can't_. Yeah, sure he's been amazing these last days with me, supporting me, and well _flirting_ with me, but it's all in the past right?...

"Roza?" his velvet voice asks. "Yeah?"

"You ready to go?" huh? Oh yeah, right, the park. I get up and we walk to the park in a comfortable silence. Each one of us in our own thoughts. Zoe runs off, and me and Dimitri sit on a bench. We don't say anything until he asks whats wrong. So I tell him everything Jake told him and everything I think about it. He doesn't say anything, when all of the sudden he grabs my face in his strong hands, cupping my face as if it were glass, and _kisses_ me. I immediately respond, but I push him away. He's confused at first, I am too. "You can't do this to me." I say begging and shaking my head.

"Do what?" he frowns.

"This. Make me fall in love with you again. You can't, more like I wont let you." I get up and go grab Zoe but not before I hear him say, "Jake was right, and you were wrong; Zoe does have half of my heart, but you have the other half Roza. You always have and always will."

I walk with Zoe back to our room, and together we take a nap. I fall asleep with his words replaying in my head and I know he's right. The second time I didn't run away because of Jake, I ran away because I didn't want to face Dimitri and Anne. I've been lying to myself all this time, haven't I? What do I do now? He can't make me love him again because I never once stopped loving him. I hid my feelings well. But I cant and wont go back with him. I have a new life, a life that couldn't and shouldn't involve me and Dimitri as a couple.

**Mwuahahaha! =D there you go. Sorry to all the Jake fans but this story is rated Rose.H and Dimitri.B!**

**I got a pocket got, a pocket full of sunshine. I got a love and I know its all mine oh oh oh. Do what you want you never guna break me! sticks and stones are never guna shake me! =D**


	8. Flirting Much?

**Lol you guys are taking this better then I thought…. =D makes me happy! Anyways, I want to tell my readers that I want people to read my story for what it is and not just to see who Rose ends up with. Ok, Enjoy! =) oh I almost forgot, sill me! Lol, Taylor Rose Ivashkov- Ozera you are now the official owner of Jake! =D hehehe and a round of applause for….deliciouse! Thanks for the great ideas. Also thank you guys for all of your reviews! =D now, once again, I don't own VA! Life's kind of unfair don't you think? **

I finally know the name of Jake's new girlfriend, Taylor Rose Ivashkov Ozera, (hehehe! There ya go Taylor.) Weird right? Anyways, she's a really nice girl, I like her. Her hair is light brown, curly, and light green eyes. I haven't seen Dimitri since the day of the kiss. Last I heard, he broke up with Anne, and still is friends with her. Lissa told me how they met, she was a fire user and wanted to learn how to fight, and he became her instructor. 'Love' soon blossomed between them and they got together. That is until Zoe and I came back.

There was a knock on my door and got up to open it. I did not expect to find Anne on the other side of the door. I told her to come in and she took a seat in the one said for anything for a minute.

"Anne, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what the hell are you doing here?" she didn't say anything, instead she burst into laughter. "Oh Rose, I'm here on behalf of Dimitri. Rose he loves you. I've never seen anyone love someone that much. It's crazy, really. But then again, he's crazy, for you I mean. When we first started dating he told me everything about you. When you came back I felt threatened, but he always told me not to worry. But, I did. Then, he told me about the kiss, I was mad at first. Then, I realized he'd never really loved me. Rose, he loves you, you love him. What in the world is stopping you?"

"I-I don't know Anne. I'm afraid, I guess." She didn't say anything else, and we hung out for and hour before getting ready for dinner. I bathed Zoe and dressed her in a cute dress that reached her was a light pink with a black belt around her waist, and a rose on the side, she wore black flats. I pulled her long hair that reached to the middle of her back in a side pony tail and curled it. I wore a strap- less black reached mid- thigh and with a belt and a rose on the waist. I wore high heels with strap that went above my ankles. I did the same thing with my hair as Zoe. We were going as twins. I put on black eye liner, black eye shadow, glitter mascara, a pink blush, and bright red lipstick. Yep, I looked hot.

Zoe and I arrived at the restaurant near the court, late as always. We were both grinning as we entered and made our way to our table. All talking and laughing stopped as they saw us. We both gave our man- eating- smile. "Yeah, the Hathaway's are here, got a problem?" I told them. When we got to our table all of their jaws dropped, even Christian's. "Don't let flies get in Pyro. And close your mouths you all have a partner." They started laughing, even Dimitri was chuckling.

Something made me frown though; I noticed there were two chairs on each side of Dimitri. I sighed and shook my head. I decided to sit next to Adrian. I smirked while he grinned. We still flirted, but Mia knew it was innocent, friendly, flirting. Or at least I hoped. "Twins?" Adrian asked.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' sound.

"When's your next photo shoot?" Eddie asked, I frowned.

"I dunno. In two weeks I think." We ordered our food when I felt a hand on my knee. I was about to call out Adrian when I realized something. The hand was on my left, and Adrian was on my right. I jumped a little as I realized it was Dimitri. "You ok Roza?" he asked with a smirk. I blushed bright red, and got up. Jesus, what he makes me feel and do. "I um, need to go to the bathroom," I felt a hand on my waist, and I spun around. In front of me was Taylor Lautner, turns out he's a dhampir. Small world. "Taylor!" he laughed and hugged me. Zoe came up to him and spun her around, "Hey, beauty." That made her giggle. I always knew she had a crush on him. "Rosie, I've missed you and Zoe too. Nice to see my fiancée." I outright laughed.

"Here, let's go to the bar to catch up." We left everyone at my table confused. I'm pretty sure Zoe will catch the up. We were at the bar for half an hour, until he had to go back. I went back to our table, with everyone giving me looks. "Engaged?" asked Dimitri. I laughed and showed him the ring Taylor had given me. Everyone gasps. "Two years now. But we're not exactly together. I don't know how to explain. Just know we're not getting married. It was more of a game I guess." They nod. I sit back down, we begin to eat. To tease Dimitri I ask, "Hey comrade, pass me the balls will you?" he blushes and Adrian who got it first burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.

"The big balls comrade, not the small ones," that made everyone laugh.

"You'll get the big ones Roza, I'll make sure of that," oh my gosh. Did he really just say that? "I'll make sure you have a fantastic night with the balls," he adds with a smirk. I blushed bright red I'm sure I ran out of blood. I shake my head, while everyone laughs at my embarrassment even Abe and my mother. Zoe is planning on staying over with my dad.

All night all the way to my room he makes comments like that. I'm even tempted to let him in especially when he says, "Roza, Roza, Roza. Did you know I'm like a Rubik's cube? The more you play with me, the harder I get. And if you wanted I could make your bed rock." My mouth opened up so big a fish could fit in there. He laughed, while I stood there like an idiot. I finally had the sense to walk away. My mind was reeling. He was driving me crazy.

But one of these days I'll show Dimitri Belikov who is in charge here. Rose Hathaway.

**Lol so, like? Hate? I had a friend flirt with me all the time today…. Lol anyways Review! **


	9. The Proposal

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while… I lost track of time…. This story will only be 10 chapters… we have this huge test coming (CSAP) so I won't be able to update so I decided to finish it…. =) **

**Enjoy and review!**

Next day we had breakfast at Lissa's and the air was… lose. I was smiling a lot that morning. I walked towards Lissa's house excited. As soon as I walked in Zoe ran into my arms, "Mommy!" she giggled. I loved my little girl. "Hey baby. Did you have fun at grandpa's and grandmas?" she giggled and nodded. Dimitri was behind her he smiled at me and I smiled back. "Good morning," we both said at the same time. Everyone laughed at us.

"So, I'm hungry," I said out loud. In response my stomach growled. It made everyone laugh.

"Only you Roza," Dimitri said while shaking his head and laughing. I giggled and blush. We walked into the dining room and on the middle of the table was a plate of pancakes! "Pancakes!" Zoe and I said together. We stopped and looked at each other. "Half and half?" she asked. I nodded my head and we ran to our seats.

"Wow, hey, hey! Other people are going to eat pancakes too!" Zoe and I glared at him. He shrunk back. Dimitri laughed and leaned over to brush a piece of hair out my face, but instead I pulled him into a kiss. When we pulled back everyone clapped and Zoe said. "Ewww! But, ok, Daddy I give you permission to marry mommy!" Wait… marry me? She was kidding right? I looked at Dimitri and gave him a confused look. He sighed and got on one knee!

"Rosemarie, 4 years ago I made the mistake of letting you go and today I have you back, and I'm not letting you go. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I didn't answer for 2 minutes. I had on my guardian mask and I could see him sweating. He was shaking and he looked at Lissa questiongly. She just shrugged. She knew I was just kidding.

That was true but also I was rendered speechless. For the first time in my life I, Rosemarie Hathaway was rendered speechless. I started shaking my head and he got up taking that as a no. I had tears in my eyes. He was up and I could tell he was about to start crying too. "It's ok-"he started but I cut him off with a kiss. Everyone started cheering and clapping. Zoe joined us in our family hug, and so did the rest.

"You scared us Roza," a familiar voice said. Behind Dimitri was his whole family and they were all smiling. Olena had been the one that had spoken. I was too shocked but soon enough I ran over and hugged all of them, even Vikktoria. All she said was, "I'm sorry, you were right," I just hugged and told her she had nothing to be sorry for. Dimitri looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I smiled and shrugged. Jake came in along with Taylor, they both congratulated us. I really did like her; she made him happy.

We spent the whole day planning and laughing. For the first time in my life I was happy with all of the people that mattered. Especially with my fiancé Dimitri Belikov.

**Hehehe! Engaged. The next chapter is her wedding and a yr into the future! =D**


	10. My Russian Jailer, My Russian God

**Hehe ok here's the last chapter! I hope you like it.**

**I don't own VA!**

**Read and Review! And**

**Enjoy! **

Lissa has been driving me crazy this last week. She's so excited you'd think she's the one getting married. I'm content just with being with Dimitri and Zoe, she has him wrap around his little finger. Not only him but the Belikov's too. They all adore her; of course its because she's a Hathaway and a Belikov. Although, I have to admit, I'm nervous, after all tomorrow is the wedding. We decided to have the wedding at the Academy, since that's were we fell in love. The area near our cabin has been cleared, a gazebo has been put there (Lissa's orders) and it has been fixed. The ceremony is just for the Belikov's, my parents, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Adrian, and Alberta, and of course the kids.

My dress is satin, strapless, with beads on my corset; the bottom part of my dress has lace. If I do say so myself it's gorgeous. Just one more day till! "Rose, c'mon. We have to go get ready!" lissa, lissa, lissa! Ahhhh! "I'm coming!" I sing song. I ran up to her, "What?" she glares at me and I can already see everything she's going to say. "Let's go," I say. You do not want to mess with Lissa right now. We go to her room were all the girls are at. We talk, we play, we sing, and we drink. There's a knock at the door and Lissa answers with a smirk. Lissa with a smirk equals nothing good. She opens the door and says, "Is there a problem officer?" wow, wow, a STRIPPER! Holy crap that's…. AWESOME! A bulky guy comes in, with a police officer's uniform. He comes up to me and immediately starts to dance, 10 minutes later he stops. Sad I know.

After he leaves all of Dimitri's sisters turn to look at me, "We are soo telling him!" they all say together before bursting in to laughter. After a while we go to sleep and I'm nervous, really, RAELLY, nervous.

(NEXT MORNING)

I wake up next morning to Lissa's screams. "ROSE! We are going to be late," she whines. She actually whines. I sigh and get up to take a shower. Two hours later I'm ready. I have my dress on, my hairs is down but pulled to one side with a red rose. The dress hugs my body perfectly; it's not puffy at all, thank god. There's a knock on the door and Yeva comes in. "My Warrior I am so happy, no words could explain this happiness inside of me as you marry my grandson. After all you two have been together you deserve to be happy with him. you have brought this old lady happiness, along with this whole family; thank you." She has tears on her eyes and I do too. I hug her, "Thank you Yeva. Your words make me happy," we smile at each other as Olena comes in with a huge smile. Yeva leaves and Olena hugs me very tight. "Roza, you have no idea how much I thank you for what you have done. You've made my son very happy and therefore me too. I hope the best for you and love you dearly," we both have tears, and Sonya, Karolina, and Vikktoria say the same thing too.

Who comes in next surprises me. He walks in with a huge smirk, "Rosie Posie is finally getting married!" he stops for a second and continues. "I know our relationship isn't the best, but Rose I love you like a sister, and you and Lissa are the only real family I have. You look beautiful, and congrats and I hope the best for you," he hugs tightly and I think he's the one that has made me cry the most. "Sparky I didn't know you had this side, but thanks, I feel the same way," before he leaves he mutters. "If anyone finds out about this you're so dead." I laugh as he leaves. Eddie comes in next.

"Mason would be very happy for you," he says at first. "I'm happy too Rose. You're my only family, and I love you as my sister. You look stunning, but then again you always have. Belikov better make you happy, and here," he hands me a diamond bracelet with a heart with a picture of Mason and us. I hug him, "Thank you so much," he nods and leaves. We both wish Mason was here. Mia comes in to say congrats too. "Wow, you look amazing Rose. I can't believe I'm here to share this moment with you. I'm glad, I've learned a lot about you Rose. You're amazing and dedicating, you're funny, sarcastic, but most of all loyal to your friends and family. I'm lucky to be in that group; so today I want to wish the best for you and Dimitri. You deserve to be happy." I hug her before Adrian comes in.

"My Little Dhampir! You are finally going to marry the cradle robber, he better take good care of you. But of course I know he will. Anyways, once upon a time I saw myself with you like this. But now all I want for you is to be happy, which you are. Take care my Little Dhampir, love you always." I run to him. "Adrian! Thank you so much! I love you too!" he laughs and leaves. Last but not least, Lissa comes in. "Oh Rose, you're finally getting married with him. I can see he makes you happy and as my sister whatever makes you happy makes me happy. You deserve this, you've always watched out for me, you were and still are my family. Forever and always!" we embrace, "Lissa you're my sister too! And I'm glad Lissa. You have no idea. All of my wishes are coming true! She laughs, "I know but come on your parents want to talk to you before the ceremony too!" wow, so many people have already seen me before the ceremony.

We walk out of the room to meet with my parents. We find them and it's amazing to see how happy they are for me! We embrace. Too many hugs today! "Rose it makes us so happy to see you get marry today. No words could possibly express our happiness, " my mom says. "Yes, little girl, we're sorry we weren't in your life before, but that's done. " I smile at my dad, "Thanks Old Man," I smirk.

My mom clears her throat, "I hope Belikov knows what's he getting himself out 'cause they're aren't any returns!"

"HEY!" we all laugh. And soon my dad is walking me down the isle. Dimitri is standing at the altar in the gazebo, and when he sees me it's like his world just go better. When we get there my dad tells him to take care of me, Dimitri doesn't even turn around to look at him, he just nods. "You look absolutely beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, my Roza," all of the sudden I have butterflies in my stomach. We say our vows and FINALLY we're married. He picks me up the floor, to kiss me. It's a very long kiss. When we pull apart we both know this is where we want to be, but unfortunately, we have to break apart to hug our guests. We arrive to the party place to go dance our first dance. The song starts and he takes me to the dance floor. We both start singing to each other the lyrics.

When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we see

No i won't be afraid

Oh i won't be afraid

Just as long

As you stand, stand by me

So darling, darling stand by me

Oh stand by me

Stand by me, stand by me

If the sky

That we look upon

Should tumble and fall

And the mountains

Should crumble

To the sea

I won't cry, i won't cry

No i won't shed a tear

Just as long

As you stand, stand by me

And darling darling stand by me

Oh stand by me

Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

Whenever you're in trouble

Won't you stand by me

Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

And darling darling stand by me

Oh stand by me

Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

During those moments it was just us in the world. This moment was perfect and I wanted to cherish it forever. When the song finished we kissed again. We both whispered to each other at the same time," Together forever like the stars and the moon." (Hehehe too cheesy?)

(1 Yr later."

"Dimitri, you son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you, I swear. You bastard! How could you do this to me!" I shriek. Ok, so maybe that's a little too dramatic but I'm giving birth here! "Push Rose!"

"Fuck you! Why don't you push Bitch!"

"Shhhh! Roza, he's almost out!"

"He better be!" I shriek again as I squeeze his hand. It's probably broken. Oops!

"He's out. A beautiful baby boy!" I sigh in relief. I look at Dimitri and we both say at the same time as the nurse gives me the baby and the gang with the Belikov's, and my parents come in. "Ivan Mason Belikov Hathaway." In honor of their dead uncles. As I look around the room and see my family I have a huge smile. When I hold little Ivan and Dimitri leans down to kiss me, with Zoe on one side of the bed I realize something; I'm the happiest woman alive 'cause I have a family, I have my two kids, and I have my Russian Jailer, my Russian God, Dimitri Belikov.

**Woooh! I finished! Yes, lol! This is the longest chapter hehe I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
